Rossa Fortuna
by Eclipse Rose
Summary: Contest Entry. Loving someone was useless. He finally understood after all. D18, mentioned non-loving 18Suzuki


Ok, this is my first contest submission ever. Let's see how well we do, hum?

Italian taken from Google translation. And the 'Dire Kyoya'… just adaptated from 'Say Kyoya', or 'Na Kyoya', the usual Dino sentence start (at least in my eyes)

Title means 'Red Fortune', don't ask. And letter translations are at the end, but don't read the second one util you're at it or it won't feel emotive enough.

**Pairing :**D18, No-feeling 18S(uzuki), because I can (please, Jap fandom, number the new guys)

**Genre**: Romance/Tragedy/Angst… I don't know, let's leave it at Romance

**Prompt: Last Farewell **

--

--

**Rossa**** Fortuna**

_Dire__ Kyoya, io ti amo._

_Mi dispiace non ho avuto la possibilità di __vederti prima di partire._

_Ma questa era una questione urgente, e non potevo lasciarlo solo troppo a lungo._

_Spero che si possa incontrare di nuovo dopo tutto questo è finito._

_Si prega di non aspettare per me. Non._

_Basta tenere a mente ... Ti amo_

_D.C.__._

_--_

There were three things Hibari Kyoya hated in the world.

Weaklings.

(Weak people had a higher chance of getting injured to soon into battle, and the quality of them wasn't enjoyable.)

Public display of affection.

(People gathering together was horrible, specially when one could see them. Where was the discipline?)

Being alone.

(The inability to control himself had left him, Hibird and… his whole family…)

It was one of the reasons why he had Hibird and the Discipline Committee members close most of the time. They weren't weak (Hibird had ascended from weak to battle bird in training), they never showed much emotion, and they never left him completely alone.

They were always around, under the shadows, hiding from his vision. But he knew they were there. He also knew Suzuki was around too. Most of the day, they stayed away from each other since it was the common knowledge they hated each other, but at night it was interesting to see her beaten body (when it hadn't been he the one beaten to almost-death, which was a 30% chance of happening) begging for more battle, for more pleasure…

There were three people he allowed publicly near him, and even those were never together. He had one-on-one meetings, brawls and civilized conversations with all three of them. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Rokudou Mukuro. And the Baby, Reborn.

And then there was the one person he could tolerate any other day. And that was known by most of his closed circle of Merry Mafia Men, the Vongola.

Dino Cavallone.

The Bucking Horse.

Perhaps it was because he had trained him, because he had fought with him and he had put on a good battle. Maybe it was because he had been the first really pleasurable battle he had, against a well-matched opponent, against someone he could tolerate.

Against someone he loved.

He loved Dino Cavallone.

Be it his looks, his attitude, his fighting ability, his voice, his touch… Everything about Dino, he loved.

He wouldn't tell anyone this. Not now, not ever.

That was until he vanished.

--

"What is the meaning of this, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Just what you see there, Hibari-_san_."

The herbivore lifted the small cup of tea in his hands, his many rings sparkling in the dim light on the room. His long hair had been tied and pinned with two sticks, with a dangling skull in one and a cross in the other. Dressed completely in black, with heavy liner applied to his eyes.

The Sky of the Mourning, as they had dubbed it. Tsunayoshi never dressed in black, not even at meetings, and he didn't want people to see the markings the crying left in his eyes, thus the eyeliner. They had lost quite a few allies in the last years, and also some close people, and it was beginning to be more common now.

The roar of the close thunder raged. Rain fell down the skies, as clouds cried along with the Vongola. The storm was coming, and there would be no sun shining for them in a long time.

The mist of regret, of betrayal, of anguish surrounded them all.

It was horrible.

"I'm sorry, Hi- Kyoya-_san_."

It couldn't be.

It couldn't be. The Cavallone couldn't have been… wiped out.

It was impossible.

"I'm heading to Venice."

--

The blood.

The screams.

The _agony_.

The tears.

Nobody could give them back now. Not even murdering every single person in the deceitful family of Venice had.

Kyoya stood before the Cavallone devastated manor, the rain falling down on him. It looked as though it had been the zone zero of an explosion.

Everything was in pieces. From the beautiful finish of the entrance, to the crystal decorations that lined the halls.

They looked like Kyoya's mind and feelings may be looking if someone had a sensor. In shambles, broken down to small pieces nobody could hope to put together again.

No tears rolled down his face, as many people would have reacted had their friends received the same fate the Cavallone did. No sound came from him. He wasn't crying. He couldn't any longer. Not even inside his mind.

He went around the destroyed house, in auto-pilot. He wasn't thinking anything, really. Just heading for Dino.

Dino, Dino, Dino…

It was amazing how loving someone can blank your senses, the passion you feel from their eyes, the love you hear in their words…

But now…

His steps brought him to a small sanctuary in the forest behind the Cavallone manor.

Their Sanctuary.

Small as it was, it had probably been missed by the traitors… right?

The structure was alright, but the small stains (_blood_ stains) on the wooden door said otherwise.

Pushing the door open, Kyoya peered inside. Usually, Hibird would have gone inside immediately. But Hibird wasn't with him, and neither was Dino.

It was only Kyoya, alone in this great world.

And there it was. The place was upside down. Nothing was the way it was supposed to be. There was a hole on the ceiling, probably from consecutive gunshots. And Dino's whip hung from the broken cross, limp, pointing down to…something.

He approached the cross quietly, in respect of the place, _their_ own secret place in the world. It was broken, and the other end was lying on the ground, covered in blood.

_Dino's_ blood.

Kyoya lifted it carefully and put it aside, reaching down to a small table that had been loose for centuries now, and fixed thousands of times only to remain loose.

Inside was a sole paper, and two golden rings entwined together by the beautiful force of craftsmanship. He knew those, he had the same hanging from their neck.

It was their promise. Their promise to stay together.

He took the items from the fake floor, holding on both for his life, his sanity.

It could only have been Dino, after all.

_Dire Kyoya _

_So che tu sei quella che sarà la lettura di questo, come tu sei l'u__nico che sa di questo luogo. __Oltre a me, naturalmente. Hehe. _

_Mi dispiace non potevo andare a dire good bye alla persona. __Ho dovuto correre, come ho già detto. __Ma hey, ti ho lasciato un messaggio, no? __Tutto ciò è accaduto troppo in fretta, anche per me da comprendere. _

_Ho paura, Kyoya. _

_Romeo, e gli altri ... __se ne sono andati. Erano passati appena arrivato in Italia. __Erano andati al momento in cui ho inserito il maniero. __E ora sono sola qui, in questo santuario ... _

_Ti ricordi la prima volta che ho portato qui? __Lei ha detto di pregare per il benessere era stupido. Se non si poteva difendere, ti è stato inutile. __E ho accettato. Ma hey, questo è il nostro santuario. __Posso pregare per la sicurezza qui. Dopo tutto ..._

_Questo è il posto prima volta che avete detto che mi amava. _

_E sono felice per questo. __Che io ero il primo, e forse unica persona per portare un sorriso vero al vostro viso. _

_Mantenere quel sorriso, Kyoya. __Per me, per Tsuna, per gli altri ... __Per te. _

_Sei quello che ha scelto di essere, non andare dimora in passato per lungo tempo. Sarò morto dal momento in cui leggerete questo, probabilmente. __Questo sarà nascosto all'interno di questo luogo, e se l'hai trovato. _

_Così, quando si legge ... __mi perdoni per morire, va bene? __Non cercare di fare qualcosa di rash. __Forse lei ha già avuto la tua vendetta su quei ragazzi. __Ma stop già, ti farà nulla di buono. _

_Sento passi al di fuori. Meglio che stia zitto. __Sono abbastanza inutile con una frusta, non voglio essere di grande utilità con una penna. Hehe. _

_I. .. ti vedrò un giorno, forse in cielo? _

_Ma dico, Kyoya. __Ricordate sempre, ti amo. __Per sempre._

"You idiot… You stupid weak idiot…"

(Who he was talking to, he didn't understand.)

He watched as the paper drenched in drops of water, his fist clenching around it. His other hand fisted around the rings, so tight blood was falling to the floor and staining it further.

Falling to his knees and looking up at the sky, he wondered… What was it in there to love someone, when you will always end up losing them?

"Loving someone… is useless."

And for the first time in decades, Hibari Kyoya cried.

--

--

_(Midori tanabiku namimori no~_

"Hello?"

"_Na Kyoya, io ti amo."_

Maybe… Maybe they didn't have to say good bye forever, after all.)

--

--

You can ignore the last fragment. I just couldn't bear myself to kill Dino, after all, so that's for my own sick pleasure.

Hope you enjoyed it!

Dino's letters translation, since Google is crap, so you can cry along:

Say Kyoya, I love you.

I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to see you before I left.

But this was a matter of urgency, and I could not leave it alone for too long.

I hope we can meet again after all this is over.

Please do not wait for me. Don't.

Just keep in mind ... Love you

D.C..

--

Say Kyoya

I know you're the one who will be reading this, as you're the only one who knows of this place. Besides me, of course. Hehe.

I'm sorry I couldn't go to say good bye on person. I had to run, as I told you already. But hey, I left you a message, didn't I? This all happened too quickly, even for me to comprehend.

I am scared, Kyoya.

Romeo, and the others... they are gone. They were gone by the moment I arrived Italy. They were gone at the moment I entered the manor. And now I'm all alone here, in this sanctuary...

Do you remember the first time I brought you here? You said praying for well being was stupid. If you couldn't defend yourself, you were useless. And I agreed. But hey, this is our sanctuary. I can pray for safety here. After all...

This is the place when you first said you loved me.

And I'm happy for that. That I was the first, and maybe only person to bring a real smile to your face.

Keep that smile, Kyoya. For me, for Tsuna, for the others... For yourself.

You are what you chose to be, don't go dwelling in the past for long. I will be dead by the time you read this, probably. This will be hidden inside this place, and you found it.

So when you read it... forgive me for dying, alright? Don't try to do anything rash. Maybe you have already had your revenge on those guys. But stop already, it will do you no good.

I hear steps outside. I better stop now. I am quite useless with a whip, I won't be of much use with a pen. Hehe.

I... will see you sometime, maybe in Heaven?

But say, Kyoya. Remember always, I love you. Forever.


End file.
